My Life as a Whole is a Complicated Matter
by XxDARKOTTERxX
Summary: Interesting doesn't cover Lavi's life. He's having trouble adjusting...but you would too if your boyfriend wanted to get into your pants; if your best friend suffered from multiple personality disorder and if his boyfriend loved S&M. LuckyYullen AU-REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S_ _NOTE_**_ - _So, my lovelies, I posted this a while back and just recently I totally got into it once more. This is a repost of my original fanfic (I fixed a couple things) and guess what, Chapter 2 will be up in the next couple days! :3 Just once it's edited and looked at. So, without further ado, enjoy the new and improved (it's not THAT improved, just slightly) chapter 1. Reviews are always a wonder.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You _lied_ to me?" the silver haired young man said, shock in his voice, eyes wide behind the silver locks. He had been about to step down the last step of the stair case, and accidentally tripped when he tried to walk down yet another step that wasn't there. "All that stuff you told me?"

"...Yeah...about that..." Lavi said nervously and scratched the back of his head, green gaze flickering away from his friend swiftly. Was this still Allen he was talking to? Sometimes it was hard to tell. "Those were all girls."

"Lavi, were you a player in high school?" Allen asked as he regained his balance and managed to close his messenger bag before losing notes for some class. Lavi glanced down, in case he had to pick something up, but saw that his help was unneeded.

Lavi gave a small shrug. "I...guess you could call me that," he said. Why was he always nervous about sex when he was around Allen? For some reason, the 19-year-old was very intimidating in that way. "...I didn't lie when I've been with one guy, but we were both really drunk, and, uh, he said I hurt him a lot the next day, so, don't you see why I'm nervous?"

"But you didn't have to lie to me Lavi, it doesn't make me think less of you or anything. Plus, it would've explained _why_ you're so nervous," Allen said, heading outside. Lavi followed him, giving a nod in reply. _Did I already say that Allen was intimidating? Well, I'm saying it again. He is intimidating._

Maybe it was the way that Lavi had met the silver haired boy attributed to the fact that he found him intimidating when talking about sex. The redhead still remembered their first meeting quite clearly, even after two months.

Lavi had only been in school for a couple days when someone had invited him to a party being held at one of the frat houses. He hadn't really known the person who had invited him, but after thinking about it for a while, he decided he'd go. It'd be a good chance to meet more people. And hey, he liked partying. It would be fun.

So he went to the party, arriving a bit later than when the person said it would be starting. His logic was that there would be more people, it wouldn't be that awkward start up that always happened at parties and dances and all of that. He came to find it packed, and in full swing. About half of the students there were already at least a bit tipsy, and a couple tried to give Lavi drinks.

Lavi, he had had experience with alcohol, and at a party this big, he had decided that it would be better to not drink anything. He didn't want to pass out or get sick. He hated hangovers, and didn't think that the taste of alcohol or the feeling of being drunk was good enough to outweigh a hangover. So he had wandered from the main room, looking for a place to sit where there wasn't anyone who was passed out, or making out.

And that was when he had stumbled upon them. He hadn't been paying attention to his feet, now why would he when he could see the furniture moderately well even in the dim lighting, and had tripped over _something_. That something, upon drawing back to get a clearer view, turned out to be two pairs of feet, attached to two sets of tangled together legs. His gaze traveled up the forms, unsure of where one ended and the other began because of the lighting.

Neither had shirts on, and it had taken Lavi several moments to process the fact that both were men, and that they were locked together at the lips, and that one of the four hands was in the pants of the other. He took a swift step back and tripped over a chair, falling into the seat with a startled grunt. The pair broke apart and the more slender one, who lay on top of the other, broke the kiss to look around.

"Lavi...are you paying attention to me?"

"Apparently not," Lavi said and shook his head vigorously. "Sorry, I was thinking. What were you saying?" He hadn't realized that they had gone outside. It was a warm, sunny day, but there was the tall tell signs of October in the air (it was a week away).

"I was saying that he has much more experience than you, who had never slept with a guy before. Yeah, it'll hurt a little, but it'll go away fast," Allen said, glancing over his shoulder at Lavi. The redhead grimaced a little.

"You make it sound easy..." Lavi sighed dramatically.

"It _is_ easy! All you have to do is spread your legs and-"

"Allen!" Lavi said, shocked that he had actually said that so bluntly. Allen chuckled, amused at his friends reaction.

"I'm sorry. I was channeling the 14th's energy there. Not my fault," he explained as he reached one of the picnic tables under the trees. It was at least ten degrees cooler in the shade, and Lavi shivered a bit.

"Hello Yu-chan!" Lavi called. The college junior grunted as he came over, but when he spotted Allen he seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Don't call me that," Kanda snapped as he sat down with his boyfriend. Lavi sat down across the table from them, setting his bag down on the seat beside him. He watched the dark haired 21-year-old shake out his hair, settling an arm around Allen's waist.

"How about...Yu-babe?" Lavi asked, a grin on his face. But the look on Kanda's face was warning enough and he threw his hands up defensively. "I kid, I kid! Don't kill me! I was just teasing...you know you like it when _Allen_ says it."

"Yeah, but Lavi, I'm allowed to call him whatever I want," Allen said, a dangerous look in his gaze, like he was thinking of something perverted. And he probably was. He glanced at Kanda and grinned a bit, tongue flicking out just a little.

"Agh, you guys, don't start having sex at the table," Lavi said with a groan and rested his head on his crossed arms, staring at the worn wood of the picnic table. "I don't need to see that. Really."

"But Lavi, I didn't do anything!" Allen said, an innocent look on his smooth features. "You know I could never do something like that."

"Now who's lying?" Lavi shot back, voice muffled as he continued to speak into the wood of the table. "All I'm saying is that you two are like rabbits, jumping at each other at any time that seems good. And I would rather not see you two going at it on this table, so please, go find a room. But not my room!" he added swiftly.

"Oh Lavi," Allen said, laughing softly.

"What? Can't I eat my lunch without—AH!" Lavi jumped as two arms slid around his waist and the smell of tobacco reached his nose. He moved about a bit to see the man who had settled on the bench behind him, so that Lavi was now between his legs.

"Hello lovely," Tyki said in his ear.

"Can you not smoke in my face? It's bad enough that you do it in the first place," Lavi grumbled. He didn't like that Tyki smoked, but it was part of the package that came with dating the man, so he'd deal with it for a little while at the very least. Maybe later on, he would try and get Tyki to quit, but as of right now, all he was really focused on doing was making sure that Tyki didn't strip him or rape him or anything like that. And that took a lot of energy.

"Fine, fine," Tyki said and moved the cigarette to between his fingers, which rested on the bench seat beside him.

Lavi leaned sideways to get a better look at his had-been-stalker and gave him a long look. Amber gaze met emerald and for a long moment they just looked at each other. "You know, on a school campus, you're not supposed to have tobacco," he pointed out as he sat straight, moving so he wasn't so close to Tyki. He found that rather challenging, since the seat was made for one person, and Tyki was siting behind him. So he either had to slide off the seat, or scoot back, against the man. And that would give the wrong ideas, for sure.

"Oh you know that isn't true, love. Only close to buildings. And if you hadn't noticed, we are rather far away from the nearest '_No Smoking_' sign," Tyki purred.

"You're going to get cancer," Allen commented, eyes on his book. His gaze flickered up to Tyki for a moment before looking back at the book that lay on the picnic table before him.

"Does the silver kitten care about me?" Tyki asked, putting his cigarette out on the bench.

"Don't call him that," Kanda snapped and his arm tightened protectively around Allen's waist. Allen looked more amused than anything else and gave Kanda an adoring look.

"No, I care about Lavi. I don't think Lavi likes that you smoke," Allen commented. Tyki looked at Lavi, who looked a bit awkward.

"Oh, my bunny boy cares," Tyki said. "How cute!"

"Gah, stop, you stalker, you're strangling me," Lavi said and pushed back against the table, forcing Tyki off the bench backwards. The man's arms tightened around his waist and they both fell, Lavi landing on top of Tyki. He got up swiftly so he wasn't on Tyki and moved to the other side of the picnic table, so that now he was sitting beside Allen.

"You two are cute," Allen commented.

"Well, you two scare me sometimes," Lavi shot back. "With all that stuff..."

"What stuff?" Allen asked, glancing at him.

"All that S&M stuff, seriously, you two are crazy. And you're like rabbits. Goin' at it every chance you get. Don't you get tired at all? And don't you have public decency?" Lavi asked, lifting up the cover of Allen's book to see what he was reading. Some medical volume. He dropped it, looking bored.

"Public decency? Aren't you the one who stripped in front of a bunch of cheerleaders in high school, to impress them?" Allen asked.

"Yup!" Lavi said, a lopsided grin on his lips. "And it worked too."

"Bunny boy, I would've loved to see that..." Tyki said.

"There is no way in hell that I would strip for you, at least any time soon," Lavi shot back. "You're like a pedophile. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that you molested little boys."

"Hah, like I would do that," Tyki said. "Children have nothing to molest, so what's the fun in that? I find it much more enjoyable to have fun with someone who actually _has_ something there. Like you. Why don't you come home with me tonight?"

"No," Lavi shot down the idea before Tyki had even finished his sentence. A part of him wanted to go with Tyki, but the other part of him, that always won, was terrified. "And don't you have class now?" Tyki looked at the time on his iPhone.

"You just want to get rid of me," he said getting up. "I love you, bunny boy. You need to come home with me sometime." He leaned down and kissed Lavi. Lavi didn't refuse. He enjoyed kissing Tyki. It was just when he got too aggressive or too into it that the redhead stopped him. But this was nice. A short, sweet kiss then he pulled away. He gave a small wave and headed away from them, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his smart phone.

Just let him fuck you, for Christ's sake," Kanda grunted. "I'm tired of seeing you two fly in circles around each other."

"Does Yu-chan want to watch?" Lavi asked, evading the blunt remark with a jab at the Japanese junior.

"Why would I want to watch?" he asked, looking over Allen's snowy head to give Lavi a disgusted look.

"Because it gets you hot?" Lavi suggested. Allen was completely ignoring the other two, absorbed in the medical book that he was reading.

"Seeing you two go at it wouldn't get me hot," Kanda shot back venomously. "What gets me hot is my Moyashi tied up and begging for it." This earned the long haired 21-year-old a sharp jab in the ribs with Allen's elbow. Kanda let out a startled grunt and rubbed the spot that he had hit. It would probably bruise, it had been a strong jab. "What the hell was that for, Moyashi?"

"I can hear you two," Allen said. "Don't be perverted."

Lavi snickered, covering his mouth with a hand to hide his wide grin. When Allen shot him a glare, he stopped as well. "Both of you."

"Weren't you reading, just like, five seconds ago?" Lavi asked, glancing down at the book. It was filled with complicated terms and detailed diagrams. He figured that if he wanted to, he would be able to do all of the things that Allen did, but it would take him a lot more effort to memorize all of those terms than it did with Allen. The boy had a knack for medicine, and wanted to be a doctor. Lavi didn't doubt that he would reach that with flying colors.

"I was," Allen said. "but your conversation dealt with me, and I wasn't about to let Kanda get away with saying something so perverted."

"How is what I said perverted compared to some of the things you've said?" the 21-year-old asked, eyebrows raising a little. He pulled Allen a little closer to him, so that their legs were pressed together. Lavi looked away after a moment. Sometimes he felt like a third wheel.

"I think I'm going to go get lunch, I'll leave you two be," the redhead said and stood up from the bench. He had missed something between the two; Kanda was murmuring into Allen's ear and the boy was looking at his book, looking indecisive. Was it something serious?

"Mn, you don't have to," Allen said, looking up at him.

"Naw, I'm hungry anyways. And you two seem to want to talk in private. I'll see you later then, yeah?" Lavi said, voice chipper. He got his bag and waved to the two sitting on the bench, then headed to one of the closer dining halls. He _was_ hungry, he hadn't been lying about that.

Sometimes it felt like there was so much more about the silver haired boy than what Lavi knew. He shrugged to himself as he gave the cashier his card to scan, before he went into the dining hall. (He had an off-campus meal plan because sometimes, well, he was just too damn lazy to cook for himself.) He only had known Allen for two months, their first meeting being at the party. He had been with his boyfriend for three years before that, so Kanda knew much more about the 19-year-old's predicament. Even Tyki had known Allen longer than Lavi.

"Ah, whatever. Maybe I'll ask him about it sometime when he's not around Kanda," Lavi said under his breath as he got his food from the nice lady behind the counter. He took it to a table and sat down, dragging out a book for his English class. It was a good book, Lavi thought, and he had no trouble reading it for class.

He set his phone on the table so that he could keep an eye on the time and started to read. He sporadically ate his meal, focused more on his book than eating, until the table vibrated and he lifted his eyes to the phone.

_New text...from who_ he thought curiously and picked it up. He wasn't big on texting; Tyki was, and he knew that Allen loved to. It was Allen.

– _Did we make you uncomfortable or something?_ the text read. Lavi's fingers hit the letters swiftly, typing a reply.

– _No, it's fine, don't you worry _

Allen was a good kid. He just had trouble, because of his multiple personalities. He only had two, himself and another. The other was called the 14th, but Kanda said that he had a name as well. Lavi pushed a bit of his uneaten food across his plate, remembering.

Memories came back clearly, as if a movie started to replay. A week or so after Lavi had come across Allen and Kanda at the party, he had approached the silver-haired teen and said hello after a class. Allen had turned to him, and the look in his eyes was not the one he had gotten used to in the one week that they had been hanging out. It was dark, dangerous, and intimidating.

That hadn't stopped Lavi from saying hello. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Allen's lips curved into a smirk and he shook his head. "One of his friends, neh?" he had replied. "I don't remember you..."

Lavi had been saved by Kanda. The long haired man seemed to sense the difference in his boyfriend and took his hand, talking in his ear. Lavi had only heard a couple words, but those words made him feel cold and confused. _Don't act like that._ _Allen knows him. He's your friend._

That had been the first time he had come across the 14th, the other personality that was housed in Allen's mind. Most of the time he stayed away, leaving Allen alone. Sometimes he came out in full force. Sometimes only some things would come out, a mixture of the 14th and Allen.

He shook his head and shrugged. It was a very strange experience, looking back on it. He hadn't expected at all to become friends with someone who had a disorder he had only read about. And it didn't help all of the complications he had with his boyfriend. He wondered what it was like going out with someone like that.

His phone buzzed again. This time it was Tyki.

– _Hey babe. Can you PLEASE come home with me tonight? You're so stubborn. I'll treat you good. _Lavi was exasperated and embarrassed at the same time. Did normal people act like this about sex? It seemed like he was the only one who wasn't obsessed with it, because he knew that Allen and Kanda were.

_Ah, but I'm kinda obsessed with it as well..._ He remembered all those nights when he was in high school, staying up with a girl, or just on his own and his computer. He even remembered the first time he had paused, before finding some videos of a different sort. The first porn video including two guys had changed Lavi's entire outlook on sex. He hadn't really thought about gays up until that point.

He had always thought that guys were attractive, but never really thought much more. But that video had really turned him on. Much more than the normal stuff. It had been strange.

Lavi chose to not reply to that text that his boyfriend had sent him. He would decide later. He wasn't ready for that yet. He added that to the list of things that he wanted to ask Allen; he wanted to know more about sex with guys. He was going to get very detailed explanations, he figured, but it was better than nothing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, lovelies, chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. (this chapter is much better than the first!)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lavi stood outside Allen and Kanda's apartment door, hands in pockets, waiting. He didn't know if Allen would be home or not, but he had come over at this time because he knew that Kanda had class. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and knocked once more at the door, a little louder this time. Allen had this knack of not really hearing if someone knocked when he was focusing. After a moment he heard footsteps.

"No, Timcanpy, move," Allen's voice drifted through the closed door and a second later the college sophomore appeared, his more-yellow-than-orange tabby cat leaning against the young man's leg. Allen nudged the cat a little with his foot. "Oh hey Lavi!"

"How's it going, Sprout?" Lavi asked as Allen let him into the apartment. He saw Allen's eyebrows raise slightly in curiosity. A moment later, after closing the door, he picked up his cat and let him settle on his slender shoulders.

"Alright," he replied. Lavi would never know how the cat was so well trained, although he could be such an ass sometimes. "Working on a paper for bio med. What's up?"

"What, can't I just come see you?" Lavi asked. "I like hanging out."

"You knew I had homework, so you obviously have a reason to come over," Allen said, stroking Tim's tail absently, blue-silver eyes on the redhead. Timcanpy's long tail twitched in Allen's grip.

Lavi let out a small, nervous chuckle. "I guess you know me well," he said.

"So, what is it?"

"Just wonderin' if we could hang out and chat," Lavi said. They did it a lot, but Lavi still really didn't know much of anything about Allen. After all, they had only known each other for two months. And he was very curious. And maybe Allen would lead into things dealing with sex if they started talking about his past.

"Look, Lavi," Allen said, crossing his arms. "Komui wants this paper by tomorrow and – "

"I'm sure you're close to being done!" Lavi said. "Take a break!" Allen let out a sigh and gave the redhead a playful glare.

"Fine, fine, I'll take a break," he said. He walked to the couch and flopped down. Lavi joined him and watched as Timcanpy minced his way off Allen's shoulders, across the back of the couch and to him, where he sat down in Lavi's lap. Timcanpy was an incredibly friendly cat—when he wanted to be. Other times he was a brat. Lavi had never seen this, but he trusted Allen when he complained about his cat – or when Kanda complained about him, very venomously, he might add. But he'd never say them to Allen's face, as Allen loved Timcanpy and would never get rid of the cat. "So…"

"Tyki does not give up, does he?" Lavi said and Allen's eyebrows raised a little bit at the sudden outburst. "He _texted _me while I was eating. We just saw each other."

Allen shrugged. "Usually he gets what he wants. But because he's not, it just makes it so he doesn't let up. He's ridiculously stubborn. He's also more than a little bit clingy."

Lavi looked at the silver-haired young man and wondered just how long they had known each other. "Does that mean he's just dating me for sex?" Hell, he wouldn't be too terribly upset if that _was _the truth, as he had done that more than once, but he wouldn't be too happy either. He did enjoy Tyki's company. And if the only reason he was hanging around and going out with the redhead was to get into his pants, then that would be a disappointment. Granted, Tyki had known Allen and Kanda, so maybe he would still see him around.

Allen let out a soft laugh. "Lavi, come on," he said. "If this was just about the sex, Tyki wouldn't have asked you out. He would have tried two, maybe three times to sleep with you, but when it was obvious to him that you weren't going to put out, then he would have moved on to the next target."

"Jesus," Lavi muttered under his breath.

"Hm?"

"I used to be like that in High School," he said.

Allen grinned at him. "I know, you've mentioned at least _once_ that you were a player," he said. "But that's how Tyki works. I've known him long enough."

"Yeah, about that. How long exactly have you known Tyki?" Lavi asked, eye wide. "You seem to know him very well. Which for a guy like him, seems like…the only way you'd be able to do that is if you'd have known him for a long time."

"There must have been an easier way of saying that," Allen said, grin never leaving his face. "I've known him for a long while. Since before my father died."

Lavi stiffened a little bit. Allen had only mentioned the death of Mana once before. They had been in the group and both Tyki and Kanda had fallen silent. So he didn't quite know how to react. How was he supposed to react?

"Lavi, calm down. It's been eight years since he passed away," said Allen with a soft sigh. "The other two get all stiff, thinking it'll upset me. But it's fine. It's not going to upset me."

The redhead nodded and gave a small, if not nervous grin.

"That's a long time knowing a guy like Tyki," he said.

Allen nodded in reply. "And so I know that this isn't just him wanting to get into your pants," he told Lavi. "He would have given up by now. He does like you. But, well, how do I say this delicately? Tyki is a very sexual person."

"Surprisingly, that is very delicate," Lavi said, eyebrows raised a little. He ran his hand over Timcanpy's back, eliciting a loud purr from the cat, and continued to pet him. "I already knew that though."

"I think it runs in the family," Allen went on to say.

"You know Tyki's family?"

Allen looked at him, cocking one eyebrow. He chuckled softly. "I've known him for a long time, and you ask if I know his family. Yeah, I do. He's part of a pretty big family. I'm sure you'll meet some of them eventually."

"Do they visit him?" Lavi asked, shifting his weight so he was resting more comfortably on the couch. Timcanpy let out a grumpy little noise at the movement and twitched his tail.

"Sometimes," Allen said, nodding. "Not too often. But sometimes."

Lavi was quiet for a moment, busying himself on calming the cat on his lap. He scratched behind those yellow ears and Timcanpy settled down once more, closing his eyes.

"But let Tyki tell you more about his family. It's his family, after all," Allen said. "I'm sure he'd tell you, if you asked."

"He's too focused on coming on to me to tell me about his family. Or his past, for that matter," Lavi said grumpily, scratching under Tim's chin. The rumbling coming from the cat's chest became louder.

"That isn't true," Allen said, "Well, alright. Partially true. But not completely. He _does_ care about you. It's just hard to tell, since Tyki's a strange guy."

"Tell me about it," Lavi muttered.

"You came to talk to me about sex, didn't you?" asked Allen.

Lavi looked up at him, trying and failing to hide his shock. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart," he said under his breath, causing Allen to chuckle once more. "Yes, part of the reason for me coming here was to ask about sex with a guy."

"It's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be," Allen said lightly.

"Easy for you to say! You've been doing this since, since…how long have you been having sex, anyway?" Lavi asked, as always, easily sidetracked. Questions always dragged his attention. Curiosity would one day be the death of the redhead and he knew it.

To his surprise, Allen's expression darkened. And then it went passed the _I don't want to talk about it_ face that Allen sometimes got, when he was tired or cranky, into something completely different.

"Oh hello again."

Lavi's eye widened and stiffened just a little. Timcanpy raised his head and fixed his master with his golden gaze.

"What did you do this time?" the 14th asked, regarding Lavi with a dark curiosity, bordering on pleasure. "He usually has pretty good control over me."

"I didn't do anything," Lavi said in shock, voice strained. He continued to pet Timcanpy, although suddenly a wave of unease washed over him. There was no Kanda to save him from this situation. At least not for a while.

He would have to have a conversation with the 14th.

"Is that so?" he looked over his hand carefully, feigning disinterest. Lavi could tell that he was burning to know what they had been talking about, though, with the way his gaze (was it somehow darker?) flickered up for just a moment.

"Yes. It is so," Lavi replied, feeling ridiculously stupid. "We were just talking."

"About what, may I ask?" his voice was Allen's, but at the same time, not. It had a silky, excited quality to it that made Lavi's stomach turn.

"I don't think he'd like me discussing it with you," Lavi said, clearing his throat.

The 14th rolled his eyes. "No, of course not," he said. "He gets all of the fun, I tell you. I'm so jealous of that boy."

"Why do you even exist?" Lavi asked, unable to help himself.

The 14th's eyes lit up and a joyful smile curved those usually cheerful lips. But there was nothing pure about this joy. "Oh, you don't know? You don't know how I came to be?" He laughed, a harsh noise, coming from Allen's mouth. "Oh he must be ashamed! Oh that's wonderful. Wonderful I say!" He covered his mouth as he continued to chuckle.

"It's not like I've known him for long," Lavi said. "Some things are personal."

"But he's your friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah, of course. And I don't doubt him," Lavi said. "He'll tell me when he's ready."

The 14th gave Lavi an unpleasant look then his eyes unfocused for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry Lavi." Allen's voice had regained its usual quality. He raised a hand to his head and covered his face for a brief moment. "What…what were we talking about?"

"I, uh, well," Lavi said.

Allen's face contorted, twisting into an expression of what Lavi first thought to be pain. "_He_ showed up, didn't he?" he asked.

"Ah, uh, yes," Lavi replied, looking both nervous and relieved. Nervous because Allen didn't look to good, and relieved because Allen was back. "I…I'm sorry. I think I was the cause of it."

"It's not your fault, Lavi," Allen said. "It really isn't. Certain things just, well, weaken my mental walls, I guess. That's as best as the doctors can figure, at the very least. What did you ask?"

"You don't remember?" the redhead asked, eye widening slightly. When Allen nodded, he continued, "it was nothing, really. I don't want to stress you out."

Allen scowled but didn't press it. "So, what were we talking about?"

"Uhh…sex, with guys," Lavi said, watching to see if there would be any shift in his personalities. Allen seemed fine though and he relaxed. He realized that Timcanpy had lowered his head when Allen had returned.

"Oh right, yeah," Allen said. He glanced at the clock on the stereo and winced. "Lavi, I do wanna talk about it with you, but I _really_ need to work on my paper. I'm not as close to being done as I would like. And we could talk for hours about sex, trust me. Can we talk about it later? I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Yeah, of course," Lavi said with a small smile. He looked at the time as well and was surprised with how much time had passed. More time was spent speaking with the 14th than he realized. Maybe he should read up on Allen's condition. It might help him better handle everything. He gently moved Tim off his lap, causing the cat to walk off in an offended way, tail in the air, and stood. He straightened his shirt as Allen stood as well.

"Sorry," Allen said and he looked it.

Lavi just grinned. "School first," he said. "I understand. I'll see ya later, sprout." He clapped Allen on the shoulder, causing the younger to smile, and left.

He was just leaving the apartment when he saw Kanda, heading to the door. "You're back early, Yu-chan," he said cheerfully.

Kanda looked up and his eyebrows rose. "What're you doing here?"

"So mean," Lavi said. "I'm hurt. Crushed, even." Kanda glowered. "I was just hanging out with Allen. But he kicked me out because of an essay."

"If you were just hanging out, why do you look sick?" the man asked, eyeing Lavi suspiciously.

"Okay, am I just really easy to read today? Because you _never_ notice anything," Lavi said, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Answer the damn question," Kanda said.

"I spoke to the 14th." Kanda stiffened, causing Lavi to speak quickly. "Allen's back now. Just unnerved me is all."

"What did you do?" he asked the redhead, voice low. Lavi stuck his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoe on the sidewalk.

"Why do you think it was me?"

"It's usually triggered," Kanda said, eyes never leaving Lavi.

"Okay. I just wanted to know…some stuff. And kind of asked when he first started having sex," Lavi said swiftly. The reason he had come over when Kanda was in class was to spare the embarrassment of Kanda knowing he wanted to talk about that.

Kanda's hands balled into fists and his shoulders tensed. Lavi stepped back, eye wide. "Don't _ever_ ask something like that again, do you hear me? Ever," he growled out, teeth clenched. His voice came out in more of a hiss than anything else, and it was frightening.

"Okay," Lavi said.

"Go home, Lavi," Kanda said.

"Yes, good idea," and with that, Lavi walked away from the apartment complex, to his car, as fast as he could get away with without running. That had been a very unnerving experience and he was more than happy to get away from it.

– _Tell me about your family. _It was three in the morning and Lavi wasn't asleep. He didn't even know if Tyki would be awake or not (really, he had no clue what the man's sleep schedule was), but he was curious and just _couldn't_ sleep. Not after what had happened today.

_ – Why the sudden interest? And shouldn't you be sleeping? _The reply came faster than he had expected and picked up his phone from where he had set it on the bed. He had texted Tyki rather early in the morning once, before a class, and the man had responded then. Did he sleep at all?

_– I was talking to Allen earlier and he said something about how long he had known you. And how your family is big. I'm curious. And I would be asleep if I could. I can't get to sleep._ As Lavi's texts went, that one was relatively long. He lied down on his back, looking at his phone.

– _I could tire you out if you like. Then you could get to sleep. _

Lavi scowled. Why did the man have to make everything sexual? And why did he dodge every personal question Lavi asked? He wanted to know more about his boyfriend. He hit the keys rather viciously as he replied. _– Can't you just answer a personal question for once in your life?_

– _Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you, love. Just a bit of teasing._

Lavi sighed. He couldn't stay angry with the man. _– I know. But I would like an answer to some of my questions. We're dating! _The redhead shut his eyes and threw his arm across his face, blocking out the rest of the light of his room that was creeping in under his eyelid, phone still in his hand.

The light was bright when he pulled his arm away when his phone buzzed again.

– _Fine, fine. Stubborn aren't you? Yes, I've known Allen for a long time. And yes, my family is big. _Lavi smiled. _Finally_. He wondered how big his family was. If Tyki had siblings. Where he had grown up. How he had first met Allen. If he was close to his family. But that seemed like a lot of questions to ask the man at three in the morning, when he had _finally_ admitted something personal about himself.

– _I'm naturally a curious person. Are you close to your family?_

– _Some of them, yes. Others I would rather not see. _

Tyki surprised Lavi. First of all, he had no idea someone could be _that _specific and still be ridiculously vague about everything he was telling his boyfriend. It would need some future prodding.

It did make Lavi realize that he hadn't shared much of his life to his boyfriend or Allen (or Kanda but that wasn't much of a surprise). They knew his past sexual experiences – or some of them, at the very least – but not much else. But Tyki didn't ask.

As a matter of fact, Tyki didn't ask any questions at all. He didn't touch on the topic of why Lavi was up so late. He didn't say anything about Allen. And he asked nothing about Lavi's family, all the while talking about his 'ridiculous family' but somehow never saying if he had siblings or how many family members he had.

Lavi had planned to ask Tyki why he was up so late, but as the clock approached 4:30 in the morning, he dozed off, phone falling from his hand to the ground as it rolled off his bed.

The next week passed in a blur for Lavi and he barely had enough time to eat, let alone talk to his friends or his boyfriend. His professors had decided that this was the week for papers, and it was spent going to and fro between library, class, apartment and food court or dining hall – _and repeat_. The only break he felt he had gotten was the one time he had run into Tyki as he headed to the library on Wednesday and got swept up into an intense kiss that left him breathless. He had had to drag himself away before getting too distracted (which was hard, but he had to!).

When Friday finally came around and he turned in his last paper into the professor, he felt like jumping for joy, if he hadn't been so exhausted. He headed outside with his pleasantly light bag and was greeted with a brisk breeze that tugged at the leaves of the trees and caught him by surprise.

Fall was finally here. And it had come abruptly. No lingering thoughts of summer sun and toasty, teasing winds. No sir. The air was cool and crisp. Was he really that out of it, during the week? To not notice all the signs, the colors of the leaves turning to yellow and orange and red, the temperatures getting cooler (not cold, mind you, Lavi came from somewhere much colder), the hint of decay. He _had_ been engrossed in school; in all of the papers his professors had thrown at him.

Hunger gnawed at his stomach, reminding him he had not eaten much of anything today, too distracted by last minute touches on his essay. But first, he wanted to see if his friends were in their usual spot. Then maybe they could get food together.

Heading through campus, Lavi eyed the gently swaying branches, the way the leaves were no longer that pure green. He knew it rained here first, before starting to snow. But it still made him nervous. He pushed it from his mind and looked through an opening in the buildings, to the table he and his friends normally occupied.

Lavi's eyes went to Allen's silver head first, then registered Kanda and Tyki. A pang of guilt filled Lavi when he realized he hadn't noticed his boyfriend first, but hey, Tyki wasn't standing up and his dark hair wasn't _that_ prominent. Sure, if he had been standing up, it would have been easier. The man was the tallest of their group.

Speeding up his pace, he reached them.

"Hi Lavi," Allen said with his familiar smile. "You look relieved. Turn in your last paper?"

"Yes, I did!" Lavi said, sinking down to sit beside Tyki on the bench. Immediately the man wrapped an arm around Lavi's waist. He didn't drag him closer or keep a tight hold of him, just a light touch. It was comforting. "And now I'm _starving_. Does anyone want to go get some food?"

"Of course!" Allen answered.

"You're always hungry," Kanda said, glancing at his boyfriend. Allen just shrugged in reply.

"Where do you want to eat, Lavi? You should choose, since you've been busy," Allen said, turning back to his friend.

"My treat," Tyki said.

"All three of us?" Kanda asked. "Or just your… 'bunny boy'." The words were forced out, obvious disgust tainting them.

"No, not you anymore," Tyki said with a small smirk. "Just because you said that. I'll pay for Lavi and Allen. You have to pay for your own meal."

Tyki ended up paying the entire bill, when it came down to it. He

Kanda grunted and glowered at the other man. Between the four of them, he butted heads with Tyki the most. Lavi wasn't sure why exactly, but he thought it had something to do with Tyki's naturally flirty nature and how he and Allen had known each other for so long. And their personalities seemed to clash greatly.

"Settle down," Allen said. "Let's just go get something to eat, we can figure out who's paying afterwards."

Sometimes they did this thing where they would set all of their cellphones in the center of the table during a meal and the first to look at theirs had to pay. It worked well. It got them to put their phones away and socialize with the people they were with and it was also a good way to decide who got the bill. Lavi mentioned this but Tyki waved it away.

"Lavi, choose where you want to go," Allen said as he packed up his bag.

"Okay, okay," Lavi said and leaned back, looking up at the trees as he pondered this. Finally he decided on a restaurant on main that had dishes all four of them enjoyed. Everyone seemed pleased with this and they all headed to their cars, deciding to meet up at the restaurant.

"Shall I drive you?" Tyki asked as they split up.

"Sure," Lavi said with a smile, looking at the taller.

Tyki smiled back and unlocked his car. Lavi got in. He always felt like he was sitting down into the most comfortable couch whenever he got into Tyki's car. It was the best car seat he had ever sat on and it made Lavi wonder just how much this car was and where it was from. He thought it was Italian.

"What's your apartment look like, if your car is like this?" Lavi asked as Tyki started it up with a purr of the engine. The man was showy, but not in the noisy, deafening kind of way, and his car was quiet and seductive and beautiful. Just like the man himself.

"Just as nice," Tyki said with a chuckle, leaving the school parking lot. He headed towards the restaurant but took his time. Lavi gave him a curious look as to why they were taking their sweet time, taking a longer, less direct but more pleasant route to the downtown restaurant. "Oh please, you don't think those two won't try and slip in a quicky on the way there? Just killing some time."

Lavi grinned at him, wondering if he was right.

Yes, Tyki had been right. When the two got out of Allen's care at the restaurant, Allen was straightening his clothes and Kanda was fixing his hair.

Lunch (or was it dinner?) was pleasant and filling and all sorts of relaxing for Lavi. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the other three, catching up with what they had been up too over the past week. Apparently Kanda had aced his Japanese literature exam (Lavi didn't even know he had had one, but apparently it had been very important) with flying colors. Lavi couldn't hide his amazement because, let's be honest, Kanda wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen. But he did have a knack for pretty much everything dealing with his culture. Allen had had a minor episode, completely forgetting he had a test until fifteen minutes before class started (Lavi really needed to read up on D.I.D.) but had somehow passed with an A. And Tyki had gotten into trouble while he was TAing, which wasn't much of a new thing.

By the end of the meal it was definitely dinner time, the restaurant filled with chattering couples and parties and Tyki had had a couple too many glasses of wine. Which meant he would not be driving his expensive pet-of-a-car. Even if it hadn't been expensive, Lavi wouldn't have let him drive. So…that meant he got to drive it. A little thrill of excitement and unease went through him as they headed out of the restaurant, Tyki keeping an arm around him rather tightly, a lopsided grin across his face. How much had he even had?

"Tyki, keys," Lavi said, holding out a hand.

"Drive safe, you two," Allen said as he and Kanda walked to Allen's car. Lavi glanced over and smiled and nodded.

"And that's why Tyki isn't driving!" Lavi replied and waved to the two of them as they backed out of the parking spot, before turning back to Tyki.

"'s okay, I'm…good to drive," Tyki said with a grin.

"No," Lavi said. "Tyki. Keys. Please."

Tyki groaned and said something that sounded like 'you're like Road' before handing over his keys. Lavi unlocked the car and Tyki sat down in the passenger seat as Lavi took the drivers seat. He had to move the seat up some.

"Who's Road?" he asked as he started the car up. It had been a while since he had driven a manual, and it took him a moment to remember everything, but he backed up the thing (very carefully, he might add) and started driving.

Tyki waved a hand. "Family. Little brat, is what she is," he said. Lavi glanced at him as he drove. The car was a lot smoother than his own thing and he could barely hear the engine as it glided along the asphalt. _Where am I even going?_

"How old is she?" Lavi wanted to find out as much as he could.

"16. Acts like she's 12 though," Tyki said, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Tyki. Should I drive to your place?" Lavi asked.

"No, no. Too far. Plus, you wouldn't be able t' get home," Tyki pointed out, squinting at him. He was a lot drunker than Lavi had realized.

"Okay, my place it is, then," Lavi said, a twinge of apprehension overcoming him. Tyki would be over at his house. Drunk. Allen had told him that when Tyki was drunk, he was more than a little touchy-feely and Lavi wasn't too sure he wanted to handle that. But he didn't seem to have a choice, because there was no way in hell that he would be letting his boyfriend drive home alone, and he didn't even know if Tyki, in this drunken state, could even navigate Lavi to his place.

So he turned the wheel and turned the direction of his apartment and soon enough he was there. He parked the car in guest parking and got out of the car. Tyki seemed to have dozed off and Lavi had half a mind to just leave him there. But he knew Tyki wouldn't appreciate that, so he should his shoulder. "Mm? We here?" Lavi nodded and Tyki dragged himself out of the car. Lavi locked up and led the man to his apartment.

Tyki had never been to Lavi's apartment before, and Lavi couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the man look around. "So many books, love," he purred out, honey eyes traveling over the bookshelves overflowing with books. Lavi just shrugged and turned, setting his bag down.

"Love." Tyki's breath was hot against his neck as the man spoke, and strong arms wrapped around Lavi's stomach. "Why don't we have some fun?"

"You are drunk," Lavi said, turning in Tyki's arms. "No. You already know that. Not yet."

Tyki let out a groan. "Such a stiff, lover," he said and nuzzled Lavi's neck, sending tingles throughout his body. "You know it'll feel s' good. I'll make y' forget why y' were ever nervous." His hands slid down Lavi's back slowly, as his lips moved up Lavi's neck until he had reached his ear. Tyki's teeth found Lavi's earring and tugged at it.

Lavi's breath hitched as Tyki's tongue traced the shell of his ear, sucking gently, a soft groan-like noise coming from Tyki's lips. "Come on, love." Lavi forced Tyki away a little, trying to regain his breath.

"No, Tyki. You need to go to bed," he said, a tad red. That had been unpleasantly pleasant. _Wow, it's been a long time_.

"Yeah, I'll go to bed if y' with me and I can get those clothes off," Tyki said and leaned forward once more. His arms slid around Lavi's neck, his lips finding the sensitive skin there and he felt the man's tongue, hot and slick.

"Tyki, stop," Lavi said, trying to push his boyfriend off. Tyki just sagged and before he knew it, Lavi was holding up Tyki's entire deadweight. "Oh god, Tyki."

The man was heavy and he was hanging off him. Lavi was pretty sure he had fallen asleep. He grumbled and half dragged (what else was he supposed to do? Tyki wouldn't let go) him to the couch, where he dumped him. He would have taken him to his bed, but that was a little too far for Lavi, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the same bed as drunk-Tyki anyway.

He straightened once he got Tyki settled on the couch and shook his head. He couldn't help but smile. The man was ridiculous. He turned the lights down and headed to his bedroom, pushing books off his bed so he could sleep.

Lavi sighed. Surprisingly, he was happy, even when his boyfriend was drunk off his ass and passed out on his couch and at his apartment at all, for that matter. But it felt good to be done with his papers. And he was pleasantly full. Even though it wasn't too late, Lavi decided to go to bed. It would be nice to get a goodnight's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all! Finally, another chapter. I actually _wrote_ this relatively quickly, but then I was unsure about some parts, and then I wanted it to get beta-d. Which it finally did and I had to go back and edit stuff. (Kurumi is harsh!) But I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And if you do, please do review!

* * *

Chapter 3

The slight dip of the mattress woke Lavi from his slumber. He let out a soft mumble before fully waking. He moved his head, intent on rubbing his eyes, only to find that his face hadn't been resting against his pillow but an open book, the pages crinkled and pressed against his cheek. He groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position, glancing around at his bed and at the open book he had been using as a pillow. Then turned to see the cause of the dip in his bed.

Tyki sat on the edge of the mattress, an amused light in his honey colored eyes. "Fell asleep reading, I see," he said, the hint of a chuckle hidden in his rich voice.

"Shut it," Lavi said as he smoothed down the page he had had his face pressed against and closed the book carefully. He set it next to several (more than several) other books sitting on top of his covers. "I fell asleep early, but then woke up again near midnight and couldn't go back to sleep. Decided to read."

"Sounds so very much like my bunny boy," Tyki said. "Did you sleep well?"

Lavi scowled at the pet name, as always, and ran a hand through his hair. Only then did he realize that his eye patch had slipped while he was sleeping and he bowed his head just slightly to hide that part of his face with his hair as he straightened it. Lavi caught the way Tyki's eyes narrowed as he watched his boyfriend, but the man didn't ask. _Good. _Lavi didn't want to deal with that, especially this early in the morning.

"It's still early," Lavi said, focusing once again on the dark-skinned man. He glanced again at the clock. "I should still be asleep. Especially since it's a Saturday."

"Well, I was going to head home, and realized your car isn't here."

"Well I wasn't going to let you drive home with how drunk—"

"I know, I know. I was going to just leave you sleeping, but I thought I should probably give you a ride back to your car," Tyki said. Lavi rubbed the back of his head and tried to flatten the extreme bed-head that he was suffering from, at least somewhat. It didn't do much and knew his comb would just make his hair frizzy. Tyki had successfully hidden any messy hair by pulling it back up into his clip, tight against the back of his head.

He nodded slowly. Tyki did have a point. He didn't know if he needed his car or not, but he'd rather have it than not, in case something came up. Or if he had a sudden craving for a bushel of carrots or something (he'd had stranger cravings, that's for sure).

"Alright. Let me just change clothes," Lavi said. When Tyki didn't move from the bed, he glowered and pushed the man off. "Out."

Tyki's shoulders slumped it mock-disappointment but he left the room, closing the door behind him so Lavi was able to change without getting stared at. Or molested. And Lavi had just woken up, it would be harder to fend off his boyfriend, and he wasn't sure he would even want to.

The car ride was uneventful, but Lavi could see storm clouds forming a ways away. "Was there a storm warning?" he asked as he focused on the dark thunderhead. It would take a while to reach them, depending on wind speeds, but it looked _huge_. And dark.

Tyki looked up at the horizon for a moment. "I don't believe so," he said thoughtfully. He glanced at the redhead. "Nervous?"

Lavi snorted and gave a small grin. "Me? Of course not. It's just rain. That's nothing compared to where I'm from. We'd have snow by now if we were in my hometown. A lot of the damn stuff too." His grin slipped and he bit down on his tongue. _What was that? Why did you just blurt that out? _

Tyki gave him a curious glance, eyes intent on Lavi's face for the second he looked at him. "Where's your hometown, love? That's the first time I've heard you mention it, I think."

"Uhh," Lavi said and scratched the back of his still-bed-headed hair. "In Colorado."

He didn't look at Tyki, just continued gazing out of the window of the car as it glided down the street.

"It's beautiful there. Sheryll loves Colorado, although I'm not sure why. He doesn't ski," Tyki said in a thoughtful tone. "It's a break from New York though. Not quite so dreary in the winter."

Lavi looked at Tyki so quickly it ended up hurting his neck. He had been fighting to get information out of the man for a while now, and all of a sudden he felt like sharing? Was it because he had shared something in turn? Questions bubbled up his throat and he just couldn't contain himself. "You've been to Colorado? Who's Sheryll. New York?" He stared at Tyki, wanting the man to say _something_. Wanting an answer to at least one question, but preferably all three and more.

Tyki's eyebrow rose as he pulled into the mostly deserted school parking lot and stopped his car right beside Lavi's. Next to Tyki's, Lavi's car looked like a donkey standing next to a thoroughbred. But Tyki had never made fun. "Sheryll's my brother. Annoying man. _So _annoying. And so very clingy," he said. "I believe we've reached our destination."

_So you have a brother at the very least. Finally you tell me __**something**_.

Lavi scowled (he was doing that a lot this morning wasn't he?) but accepted that that was probably the only answer he was going to get from his boyfriend at this time. "Fine, be enigmatic," he muttered.

"It's all part of the game, my love," Tyki said, leaning back in his seat. "If I told you everything right off the bat, then I would be boring, now wouldn't I? And you'd have no reason to hang around me. I know that you're constantly craving knowledge. What's to say that once you've had your fill you'll decide to go find something new elsewhere and leave me here, all alone? No, I'd rather have you coming back for more. And hopefully, soon, I won't be talking about knowledge."

Tyki was smirking, but his smile didn't seem to be completely true. It didn't quite reach his eyes. Was there a hint of fear there? Hidden somewhere behind the man's smooth exterior? Lavi eyed him for a long moment, trying to pick up on _something_, but Tyki's mask of sexual thoughts and suave words didn't waver. And then the man leaned forward and kissed him and that just broke Lavi's ability to try and decipher anything else.

His lips were strong against Lavi's and the redhead couldn't help but let out a soft groan. Tyki was an amazing kisser (a lot better than most of the girls he had ever dated or slept with, that's for sure). It didn't take long for the man to press his tongue against Lavi's lips, demanding entrance. But Lavi didn't want to get too swallowed up by this kiss. They were in plain view of any passersby, and he wasn't completely sure he wanted just any regular old Joe to see them. But when he felt Tyki's teeth gently press against his lower lip and he couldn't help but part them.

Tyki took his sweet time exploring his mouth. He brushed the roof of Lavi's mouth, sending strong shudders through the younger's body and causing Lavi to moan again. God this felt nice. He pressed his tongue against Tyki's, and the man pulled it back teasingly, drawing him into _his_ mouth.

He tasted of cinnamon and tobacco and something else that Lavi couldn't name but it didn't matter because it was amazing. His head spun and he was just thinking that he should probably pull back to catch his breath when he felt Tyki's hand come in contact with his upper thigh. Tyki slowly slid his hand up, and Lavi was sure of its desired destination.

Lavi broke the kiss and grabbed Tyki's hand. "No," he said. It would have been a lot more impressive if he wasn't breathless or if his face wasn't tinted red (he thought Tyki's might have been too, but it was so much harder to tell because his skin was darker), or if there wasn't an aching desire deep inside him to just let Tyki continue, consequences be damned.

Tyki sighed. "As you wish," he said. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto Lavi's lips. This was much lighter and only lasted a few seconds before the man was pulling away. "Drive home safely."

Lavi felt like he had been dismissed. He glowered to himself and got out of the car, digging his keys out from his pocket. He gave a small wave to Tyki and the man drove away, heading out of the parking lot. He watched the car glide out and turn right onto the main road and then drove out of sight.

He got into his car and put the key into the ignition but didn't start it. He couldn't. Instead, he groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel with a small thud. "Man up," he grunted. "You want it, you bastard. Not just it. _Him_."

He hit his head against the steering wheel again. That aching desire hadn't diminished in the slightest and Lavi decided he would go back home and take a nice, long, cold shower.

-o-o-o-

_The school was big, bigger than his old University, and much greener. But what did he expect? Before, he had been at a university in Colorado, butting up against the Rocky Mountains. But now he was in the state of Washington where they got twice as much rain and had three times the amount of trees and everything was green._

_But he liked it._

_He wandered the campus the day before classes, spending the entire day going to every different building, looking into classrooms and finding where he should go. He spend several hours in the school library, wandering the shelves, wandering each floor, finding books and magazines and relishing in all of the different things he could read. He ate in the food court and ambled through the school bookstore, getting his textbooks._

_Lavi wanted to have some friends before classes started, but he figured he would have to wait. He was excited for his classes though, however, he was guessing he'd be dropping at least one of them. Depending on how hard all his major-related classes were, he'd drop his architecture lecture. It was an elective after all, chosen purely because he thought it would be fun. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, too excited for his new life, so stayed up reading and copying things down in his planner (which he would never use again)._

_He wasn't the least bit tired in the morning, too excited for this college, for the challenges it was going to offer, and the people he would be meeting. Because of this, he arrived at his first class of the new semester (the architecture elective) half an hour early. Surprisingly, there were already people there. He chose to sit in the second row, settling down in the seat and leaned back. He watched as people dribbled in, wondering who the teacher was. He remembered looking at his schedule, and there had been a name there, a Dr. something-or-other. Doctor of Architecture? But big lecture classes were frequently taught by TA's, so maybe that's what would happen._

_A tall man with dark hair pulled into a knot at the back of his head, held there by a clip that Lavi had only seen women with long hair use, walked into the classroom and set his bag onto the table at the front. Lavi could only stare. The man was made of long limbs and dark skin and 100% sex appeal, and when he turned to survey the growing number of students in the lecture hall, Lavi got lost in his honey colored eyes. And for a moment, the professor (he was so young, maybe he __**was**__ a graduate student), met Lavi's green one-eyed gaze and they just stared at each other._

_And then Lavi dragged his eye away, a little unnerved at the intensity that filled the man's gaze, and focused on his phone and the notebook settled on the desk in front of him. The honey-eyed man waited until the clock struck 9:30 and then started class. His name was Tyki. Tyki Mikk. He was from Portugal originally, but that was the extent he went into his own background. And he wasn't the professor, but the TA. He went on to explain that the schedule was incorrect – the professor, the head of the department, would __**not**__ be teaching the class. Tyki would be teaching them. _

_Lavi decided this class was not for him. He would be spending the entire time entranced by the way Tyki's lips moved as he spoke, how his eyes traveled around the class and how he stood relaxed and overwhelmingly sexual as he taught._

_Time to withdraw from Architecture._

-o-o-o-

When it started to rain the next day, it _really_ rained. Lavi watched the weather on his TV, sprawled out on his couch, and cringed. They were actually issuing a storm warning, cautioning people to be careful while driving and going about their days. There were reports of flooding in certain neighborhoods and streets; several main roads into town were closed due to the water level being too high, planes were grounded – and it was only getting worse.

Lavi looked out of the window and drummed his fingers against the couch cushion, shifting up to a sitting position. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Allen. – _Do you see this rain? This is crazy._

– _I don't know if I'll be able to get to class on Monday if this keeps up_.

The redhead hummed softly, fingers tapping once more on the couch before returning to his phone. He figured it was because of where Allen's Monday morning class was. It was situated at the lowest section of campus, and if the rain kept up, it would be flooded. _– Is this a common storm?_

Allen replied quickly and he wondered what the younger man was up to. He wondered what Kanda was up to. He wondered what his boyfriend was up to. He wanted to hang out; to see someone. But there was no way in hell he would be driving in this bad of weather.

– _We haven't had a storm like this in a while. But we're getting into the wet season_, said Allen. Lavi set his phone down and turned back to his book. He couldn't leave (more like wouldn't) his apartment, so he might as well do homework, of which he had very little. Because all of his classes had handed out big tests and papers the week before, the professors seemed to have decided that their students needed a short break. All Lavi had to do was reading and he was nearly done with that. He had finished most of it yesterday, after his cold shower.

– _How is my love holding up? Not washed away yet?_ This time it was Tyki.

– _Still alive. Bored. Want to go out._ Lavi sighed as he finished up the last page of reading and closed the book, setting it on his coffee table.

– _We can go out if you like. I'd love a break from grading these miserable tests. _Lavi chuckled. He had heard his boyfriend complain about the students in the class he was TAing for many times. About a third of the class actually did the readings, paid attention in class, and did their work in general. The rest of the students either didn't care or shouldn't have been allowed to be in college, by the sound of Tyki's tirades.

One time Lavi had seen one of the quizzes while Tyki was grading. When he had caught a glance at some of the (red marked) papers and saw the answers people had given, he wondered if they could really be that dense. One student had answered the question _What is the Louvre and where is it located? _with "A church; Germany". Another student had answered a similar question, regarding the Sistine Chapel, with similar stupidity. If Lavi remembered correctly, the answer they had given was Paris, France.

So Lavi wanted to help Tyki take a break from his mundane and albeit lower-than-average-IQ class. _But…_The redhead looked out of the window again at the rain and watched the tree branches violently.

– _I can come pick you up._

Tyki seemed to know that Lavi was nervous. How did he do that? The man wasn't _that _observant. Or maybe it was the pause, and Lavi not responding right away. Or maybe Tyki just wanted to get out of his condo and away from grading papers. Upon giving it some thought, it was probably the last option.

– _Ok, _Lavi replied and got up off his couch. If he was actually going to be social, he might as well take a quick shower and put clean clothes on. The shirt and sweatpants he was currently wearing were rumpled from sleep and lazing around the house.

Lavi's shower was supposed to be quick and refreshing. _Supposed to be. _

Even through the steady stream of hot water, he could hear the pounding of the rain on the roof above. He closed his eye and ran a hand across his face, rubbing it. After a moment he found himself leaning against the cool plastic of the shower wall and rested his head back against the smooth surface with a small sigh.

He should really get out of the shower. Tyki would be there soon. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to moving from the comforting warmth the shower provided. He pressed his palm against where his right eye should have been and screwed his face up. It ached. He slid slowly down to the floor of the shower with a small groan and rested his head on his knee, pressing harder. After several minutes, the pain slowly started to recede and he was able to sit straight again. It hadn't hurt in a long time. Maybe it was the rain. The air pressure was different. When Lavi got headaches, it always started behind and above his right eye. It was probably because of the storm. He hoped he wasn't getting a migraine. He sat in the tub for a long minute, letting the water stream down his form before dragging himself up and turning the shower off.

He dried himself off, listening to the rain and the uneven _plunk_ of water dripping from the showerhead. Only then did he hear the knock on his door and jumped into motion, out of the bathroom. How long had the person (most likely Tyki) been waiting and knocking? Wrapping the towel around his waist, Lavi went to the door and looked through the peephole.

Tyki stood in view, hands in his pockets. He looked damp. Lavi would have been suspicious if he didn't. He unlocked the door and opened it, stepping back to let Tyki in. Honey eyes traveled up and down the redhead's form, taking in his still wet, bare-chested body. "What a lovely sight to walk in on," he purred.

"Give me a minute," Lavi said and left Tyki in the living room to get dressed. He brushed his hair back, fit his eye patch back into place and came back out with his headband around his neck. Tyki was leaning against the back of the couch, heavy black jacket shedding water slowly onto the carpet. "So, where are we going?"

Tyki watched as Lavi tugged on his boots. "Either Devil's Play or Noah's. Either sound good to you?" Lavi straightened.

"Devil's Play," the redhead said. Mainly because he knew they had drinks he enjoyed, but also because of the one time he had been to Noah's previously. It was before he and Tyki started dating and Tyki had kind of been stalking him. And by the look on Tyki's face, the taller man remembered that as well. "This time, don't drink so much. I don't want to drive your car again."

"You didn't like driving my baby?" Tyki asked as Lavi tugged on his jacket. He looked mildly offended.

"It's not that," said Lavi. He glanced out the window at the pouring rain then shrugged. Tyki watched him curiously then left the apartment first. He waited for Lavi to lock the door then headed down the hallway with him.

"It's unlocked," Tyki said as they stood in the foyer of Lavi's apartment building, watching the rain and the lake-of-a-parking-lot. Lavi nodded and opened the door. The smell of rain accosted him, stronger than he was used to, and the sound was overwhelming for a few seconds. Then he flipped up the collar of his jacket and ran for Tyki's car.

His hand slipped on the handle the first try, but he got the door open and fell onto the plush seat, shutting the door swiftly so as not to let too much water into the leather interior. Tyki was only a step behind, but his jacket was in better shape. While Lavi's had already turned darker from wetness, causing him to feel a little waterlogged, the water droplets sat on the thick surface of Tyki's pea coat.

"Is your jacket waterproof?" Lavi asked, more than a little bit jealous as he shook out his jacket a little. It had been plastered to his arms and made bending his body awkward and uncomfortable.

"Of course," Tyki said. "Why would I wear a jacket that wasn't, in weather like this?" He turned the key in the ignition and the car roared into life before settling into its normal purr. Lavi reached forward and turned the heat on, moving his feet so they were directly under the vent.

Lavi shrugged in response and tapped his fingers on his leg as Tyki backed out of the parking spot and turned the wheel with one hand, resting the other on the stick-shift. Lavi shifted and tried to ignore how much rain had gathered on the streets as they pulled onto the main road and headed to Devil's Play. There weren't many cars on the road; they only passed two on their way onto main street.

When Tyki accelerated into the turn after being stopped at the light perpendicular to main street, the back of the car fishtailed. Lavi sucked in his breath as the car – he would swear he could _feel_ that the car wasn't touching the ground – hydroplaned and gripped the handle on the door, a surge of panic rushing through him. "Oops," was all Tyki said as he turned his car into the drift, and after another excruciatingly long moment of drifting, the tires gripped the road once more and they were able to drive straight. The man hadn't even flinched, hadn't panicked, hadn't even blinked. He had stayed completely calm the entire time, straightening his car easily, allowing the treads of the tires to grip the water-slicked street once again.

Lavi's heart was pounding. This was why he hadn't wanted to go out. This was why he wasn't going to drive. He dragged in a deep breath and rested his head back onto the head rest, running his hand over his face. He pushed damp hair from his eyes and put it up with his headband.

"You're white," Tyki said. Concern filled his voice as he spoke to his boyfriend and Lavi opened his eye and turned to look at the man. "Nothing happened. Tires slipped was all. We're fine."

"I know. It's nothing," Lavi said and cleared his throat. He grinned and let out a small, albeit weak, laugh. As if what he said next was a joke. As if it were actually funny. "Just freaked me out. I mean, we could've crashed." But of course that wasn't funny, and Tyki knew. And Lavi knew Tyki knew, but he kept quiet and listened to the tires and the sounds they made as they drove through the water on the road. Lavi didn't say another word until they were in the bar, shaking rain from his jacket, as he asked Tyki where they should sit.

Devil's Play was dimly lit like many other bars, with a vague red backlighting. It was classy and nice inside, and had some very good drinks. They were high-end, and if Lavi were coming here alone, he'd only get one drink because they were strong and expensive. But Tyki seemed to have an endless supply of money and had told him the first time they had gone here that he could get whatever he wanted. And after that little hydroplaning incident on the roads and the large dose of adrenaline his body had given him, he felt the need for several of the bar's potent and signature drinks.

Their signature drink list was filled with combinations of classic mixed drinks and shots, named after religious references. To Lavi, this seemed blasphemous even though he wasn't at all religious, but everyone loved the drinks and he hadn't heard any complaints. As the two settled down on stools at the bar, Lavi relaxed into the low hum of the crowd and the dim light and the view of the bottles upon bottles of whiskey and tequila and vodka.

Tyki turned in his seat and rested his feet on either side of Lavi's stool so the redhead sat between his legs. Lavi looked at him and grinned. "Staking your claim?"

"Why of course," Tyki said. "And I promise not to drink too much, so feel free to drink as much as you like." Lavi nodded and turned to the bartender, a woman with a low-cut shirt and a lovely bosom decorated with tattoos of cherry blossoms and ordered a tall Hurricane. He listened as Tyki ordered a shot of Ginja.

"What the hell did you just order?" Lavi asked, eyebrows raising. He had read a lot of books, had seen a lot of movies, and had read numerous drink lists at restaurants and bars, but he had never heard of a Ginja.

"It's a Portuguese liqueur," Tyki explained, resting his elbow on the bar. "Never heard of it before? Would you like to try it?" When Lavi shook his head, Tyki grinned. "The full name is ginjinha, does that help?" Lavi shook his head once more. "It's alcohol infused with a Portuguese sour cherry. I'm surprised I know something you don't. Amazing, I'd even go so far as to say." He took the glass that the bartender set in front of him.

"It's not that amazing. I'm not all-knowing. Your drink does sounds good though. Looks good too. Is that fruit?" Lavi asked, looking at Tyki's shot glass. He thanked the bartender when she gave him his drink and pulled it closer to himself. Tyki made an affirmative 'hm' and watched the redhead. "There are a lot of things I don't know. I'm sure you know a lot more about Architecture than I do." The man just smiled and downed his shot. Lavi grinned a little and found himself watching the way Tyki's tongue moved along his lips, clearing them of the last drops of his shot. He would be lying if he said he had never daydreamed about that tongue and those lips. And, well, everything else.

Tyki's eyebrow cocked upward. "Something wrong?" he asked. His finger ran around the top of his shot glass before pushing it back to the bartender.

"Another one?" she asked.

"No, just a glass of Pinot noir is fine," he said and she nodded, getting it for him. He turned his attention back to Lavi. He seemed to have eyes for no one else but Lavi, which the redhead was surprised at, because there were quite a few beauties populating Devil's Play. "So, something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just admiring your, hm, architecture," Lavi said with a wide grin. He took a swig of his drink before setting it down once more on the counter. "Because, let's be honest. Your architecture is mighty fine."

Tyki let out a laugh that he didn't seem to be able to control. "Oh, stop, lovely, you'll make me blush."

"Do you even have the ability to blush?" Lavi asked. Small sips from his drink had already depleted it by more than half. With a few more large gulps, he finished his hurricane and ordered another. Tyki watched with amusement and interest.

"You don't have to drink so quickly," Tyki said.

Lavi shrugged in response. "I know. But it was just good." Tyki gave a small nod, honey gaze never leaving the redhead, as he took another big drink from his new glass. "What? Am I really that interesting?"

"I'm offended that you have to even ask," Tyki said. "Of course you're really that interesting. I could spend all day watching you, learning all your different quirks and peeves. You're not the only one who wants to know more. I'm very curious about you." Lavi stared at him, single green eye wide and surprised. He shook his head minutely and went to nursing his drink more slowly, now that one was already down.

Devil's Play got busier and busier as it became later. Even with the steady downpour that was making it ever more dangerous to drive, people flooded the bar. Some looked like they had swum there, the rain was so bad. Lavi wouldn't have been that surprised if someone _had_ swum there. Someone stood beside the door, making sure to close it as soon as they could after new customers came in, to limit the amount of water that was let into the nice place.

With everyone drying off, and talking, and the warm din of the place, the windows soon fogged up, and Lavi wondered what it looked like from the outside. He was now quite drunk, and had scooted his chair a little closer to Tyki's. They were more stools than chairs, and several times already he had leaned back and nearly toppled off. His boyfriend was keeping an eye on him, one hand on Lavi's leg for safety. It was around nine o'clock when his headache started.

Lavi looked around, and it took his eyes a moment to catch up to the motion. And then a wave of painful dizziness washed over him and he closed his eye. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before rubbing the lower part of his forehead momentarily. The sudden pressure brought water to his eyes. "Love?" Lavi opened his eye and focused on his boyfriend. "I think you've had plenty to drink."

" 's not that," he said. "Headache…"

"Probably caused by the alcohol," Tyki said.

Lavi just shook his head and wished he hadn't. This was quickly building – probably fueled by said alcohol – and he had to screw up his face just a little bit. "Can we go?" Tyki looked worried but nodded and set the money on the bar, giving the bartender a generous tip. He stood up and took Lavi's arm as the redhead wobbled to his feet. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"Is it that bad?" Tyki asked as he led the younger through the crowded bar. Lavi was having trouble walking straight and as they neared the door, the puddles tracked in by people caused him to slip a number of times. Tyki steadied him. Lavi nodded in response, a subtle motion so as not to jostle his head too much. His vision was a bit blurred.

Before Tyki joined him in the car – the man had helped Lavi in and so had to walk around the hood of the car – Lavi let out a soft groan and bowed his head. He rested an elbow on his knee and pressed his palm against his right eye, as if adding outer pressure would relieve the inner pressure. He stayed like this even when Tyki got into the car, even when the man asked if he was okay – he replied with a 'no'. Tyki asked if he needed to take him to the doctors. He replied with another no. He just needed to get home, and to lie down and to take some pain killers and keep all the lights off. And then maybe his head would stop pounding so hard that he had trouble concentrating on Tyki's voice.

His boyfriend helped him back to his apartment, and even in the pained stupor Lavi was in, he could hear guilt in Tyki's voice as he spoke. Tyki thought it was his fault. "Not your fault," he mumbled out, squinting up at the taller before looking down and closing his eye for a long moment. The light had blinded him, sending a powerful, painful throb through his head. He just wanted to lie down. Tyki didn't seem convinced but said nothing else.

Lavi didn't want the lights on, so Tyki didn't turn them on. There was just enough light from the glow of the power strip on the ground against the wall and the sound system with its occasional orange flickers, telling everyone it was just sleeping, that he could take Lavi to his bedroom.

Lavi gave a pained smile. "Thanks," he murmured and sat down on his bed.

"If you don't change clothes you'll get sick," Tyki pointed out. He was right but Lavi didn't really care right now. His head hurt too much and so he shrugged. "At least take a quick shower." Lavi didn't get up, only tugging his shirt off. He let it fall to the ground with an unpleasant flopping noise and then he laid back onto the bed. He didn't care that usually when he had his shirt off, Tyki would make some sort of sexual remark. He didn't even think about it. "Do you need anything?"

Lavi shook his head. No. He didn't. He didn't need anyone or anything for this. He had never had anyone, and didn't need anyone. Not when dealing with his migraines, caused by the accident that cost him his eye. He'd suffered alone before and that's how it would be. That's what he did best, wasn't it? Lavi was solitary. Even in his old life. Even before he left Colorado. Even before the accident. So no, he didn't need help. He didn't need someone asking if he was alright.

He would be alright. He was always alright. Right?

Lavi kept his eye closed as he listened to Tyki's near-silent footsteps as the man left without another word. Lavi felt guilt accompany the oncoming wave of pain and he rolled onto his side. He had probably annoyed the Portuguese man.

The redhead groped blindly on his nightstand for some pain killers and took two dry before covering his head in a pillow and trying to sleep. It would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It has been a year+ since I updated this story and I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. But for some reason this chapter gave me a fuckton of problems. But it's done, and hopefully chapter 5 will be easier to write and you guys won't have to wait so fucking long. I still have so many things planned for this story.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Allen?" Lavi inquired, stretching his arms over his head. He let his hands press against the roof of the car before turning to look at his friend. Allen just gave him a harmless little smile before looking back at the road, hands resting on the steering wheel in a relaxed manner. Lavi knew that whenever Allen gave him that look it meant trouble. It was innocent bordering on sinister and Lavi wondered just what Allen had up his sleeve. Lavi sighed and rolled his eye, turning to look at the road.

The rain had stopped. Kind of.

The days were filled with grey skies and drizzles, but nothing in comparison to the pouring rain that had flooded streets and gotten school canceled for three days. Everything was still incredibly soggy and Lavi had decided that boots would be better than converse and had been wearing them almost constantly since. Allen had opted out of wearing anything white for the time being since mud had this habit of getting everywhere. Lavi didn't have that problem since he rarely wore white, but he found out that black encountered a similar issue. This extended to everyone's cars as well – except for Tyki's. Lavi hadn't known the lengths his boyfriend would go to keep it clean, but so far the most impressive was stopping off at a car wash three times in one day. Everyone was teasing him for this fact, but Tyki didn't seem to care.

"Allen," Lavi whined. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"Because we're here," the silver-haired young man said with a small grin and parked his car outside a line of shops. As he got out of the car, he took his time to better look around and notice the store in particular that Allen seemed to be directing his attention to. Near the end of the row, a shop with a lit sign reading _Innocence Boutique, a Novelty Item and Adult Clothing Store_ sat open. The ceiling-to-floor length windows showed mannequins dressed in lingerie and passed them Lavi could see a surprisingly large collection of clothes, tights, and shoes.

Allen was taking him to a sex shop.

Now, normally this would be fun. He had been to his fair share of them back in Colorado, some small, some closer to the size of the one Allen was heading towards. But this was a situation he hadn't been expecting. Because he wasn't going there with a girl, to pick out some sort of sexy outfit. He wasn't going there alone to get porn (although he was more than satisfied with watching his porn online). He wasn't going there to get some sort of gag-gift for a friend's party.

He was going with his best friend and he knew what was on Allen's mind.

Lavi had never purchased a toy for his own personal use. Hell, why would he? He hadn't really realized he was into dudes until rather recently, and before that he was never lacking in girls if he wanted sex. So he was just a little bit nervous and a little bit awkward as he followed his friend through the door, the pleasant jingle of the bell startling him, and headed past the racks of outfits.

"I can't believe you've dragged me to a sex shop," Lavi said with a scowl, showing the woman at the desk his ID.

She didn't ask to see Allen's ID. "How're you doing today, Allen?"

"I'm doing wonderfully," he said with his most dazzling smile. "I hope you're doing well yourself."

"As good as always, when I see that smile of yours," she replied with a small chuckle and glanced at Lavi, a look of blatant curiosity coming across her face. But she said nothing and Allen continued past the counter to the large selection of toys.

"She knows you by name? How often are you in here?" he asked his friend, eyeing the walls and shelves of colorful vibrators and dildos. This was a very large novelty shop and Lavi was impressed with the array of different toys that were available for purchase. Near the front of the display sat the _Lelo_ and _JimmyJane_ vibrators and Lavi's eye widened as he spotted the price. "Shit, two hundred dollars for a vibrator?"

"I'm sure Tyki would buy you one if you asked," Allen teased as he went down the aisle. He stopped before a large display of toys specifically made for anal play.

"Oh shut up, you," Lavi said with a grin then stopped beside his friend. He stared at the display, unsure of what to make of it. He didn't generally go to this area when perusing sex shops. He made it a general rule to stop walking once he spotted the fist and there it was, standing ominously upright on the floor. "Just, why?" he asked with a small motion towards it.

Allen just waved his hand vaguely that made Lavi question, not for the first time, what he and Kanda got up to. "They have starter dildos, see?" The redhead focused on where his friend was pointing and sure enough a selection of dildos were labeled 'anal starters' of varying sizes.

"Are you serious, Allen?" Lavi asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, come on. Did _you_ start with this when you started having sex with Kanda?"

"Of course not," the silver haired young man said, eyebrow raised. "But you're nervous, it's a good way to start. You probably haven't seen Tyki naked, but _I _have, and he's pretty well endowed." Lavi blinked slowly, staring at his friend. He couldn't help his jaw falling open at this statement. His best friend had seen his boyfriend naked! But he hadn't yet! How unfair. _Not unfair, if he was naked, he'd probably want to have sex and you're not ready for that, remember idiot._

"You've seen Tyki naked?"

"I've known Tyki for a while, yeah I have," Allen said. "He has this habit of not locking doors."

Lavi made a face. He didn't really want to think of the other people Tyki had slept with. They were together now and he didn't feel like thinking about all of that. But he also couldn't help but have a brief fantasy of walking in on Tyki as he changed, or better yet, masterbated. But that'd require him knowing where Tyki lived.

"Fine, you win," Lavi said with a pout. He looked at the display for a long moment, unsure of himself before Allen grabbed one off the shelf and pushed it into his hands.

"Here, start with this one. It's only 15 dollars and it's a good size to start with," Allen said. "You could always get two. And move up when you felt comfortable with it."

Allen was discussing these things as if he were discussing the weather and all the redhead could do was keep his mouth shut and hope he wasn't blushing. He really hoped he wasn't. That'd be embarrassing, although he doubted he'd be the first to blush while in a novelty shop. "Fine. Fine," Lavi said again and took the second package that his friend handed him. "Do I get a discount since I'm with you?"

"I could probably get that for you," Allen said with a grin and handed him a bottle of lube as well, which Lavi took wordlessly. Together they headed to the cash register.

"All set, dear?"

"Yeah, think so," Lavi replied. He watched as she rang up the items and placed them in the signature black bag that all novelty shops used and pulled out his wallet.

"First time purchase discount for Allen's friend," she said. "I hope that you'll come back." She told him the total and he gave her the correct amount of cash. "How's Kanda, by the way?"

"He's fine," Allen said with a smile. "Same old Kanda. Thanks for the discount."

"No problem dears," she said and turned to Lavi. "Any friend of our best customers will get a discount now and then. Have a wonderful day."

-o-

Lavi chose to ignore his two dildos for the time being. They sat in the drawer of his bedside table, along with the bottle of lube that Allen had forced upon him (he already had some; you could never have too much lube though, right?). The rain had finally cleared up, although fog had rolled in to replace it. In the mornings as he drove to school, it sat close to the ground and hid the crowns of the trees, giving the entire city a ghostly, horror-movie feel. Later on, the sun burned the fog away and it was clear, although clouds still decorated the sky.

A week had past and he had actually forgotten about the dildos, until Allen brought them up one afternoon while they were eating lunch. Tyki was off teaching his architecture lecture and Kanda was in class, so they were alone at the picnic table under the trees. It was too damp to sit on the grass. Lavi, on his part, _didn't_ choke on his piece of cold pizza but instead just looked over at his friend. "What about them?" he asked once he had swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Have you used them?" Allen asked with a harmless little smile.

"Haven't had the chance," Lavi replied, taking another bite of his pizza. "With school and all."

"There's always time for that," Allen commented with a grin. He played with a bit of his rice with his chopsticks and then ate it before shifting towards the piece of fish.

"Why do you always have bentos? Kanda's the Japanese one," Lavi asked, ignoring his friend's comment. He stuffed the rest of his pizza crust in his mouth and chewed it with some difficulty.

"It's easy," Allen said, watching his friend as he choked a bit on the pizza crust before swallowing it. "Plus, it's delicious. And I can fit a lot of food in here." And as if to prove his point, he lifted the top level of his bento box off and revealed even more food. What appeared to be some sort of mixed vegetables occupied one space in his box. And another had several Japanese sweets stuffed neatly together. Lavi reached over and plucked one of the small cakes out of the box and Allen let him. The redhead was a very typical college student and didn't actually pack that much lunch. The silver-haired young man, on the other hand, always had a lot of food. Lavi could only guess that his metabolism was that of a hummingbird, because his friend never gained any weight even though he ate quite a lot. How much money did he spend on food in a week?

"Well, these cakes _are_ pretty good," he said after he took a bite. "Where do you get them?"

"Kanda gets them down at that Asian market just past down town," Allen said, finishing his fish. "Are you planning on using them? You _did_ pay for them, after all."

"Yes, yes I will," Lavi said with a wave of his hand. He was glad that Tyki nor Kanda were here. Because he didn't want Kanda knowing he was nervous enough about having sex with his boyfriend to have starter dildos, and he didn't want Tyki to know he had gotten toys. He just knew the Portuguese man would get over enthusiastic at the idea.

"It'll be fun," Allen said. "Trust me."

"I do, sprout. 'm sure it's loads of fun. But school comes first," Lavi hummed. He crumpled up the plastic bag that had held his pizza and stuffed it back into his bag. And he was sure it _would_ be fun. Orgasms were fun (hell, they were great!). But it was the whole building up to it. For some reason, he felt he needed…material for this to be enjoyable. Boyfriend material. Material he didn't want to ask for, even though he had no other way of getting it. "Just don't mention them around Yuu-chan or Tyki."

Allen grinned at him over the picnic table and went back to his lunch, quickly finishing it off. "Fine, I won't mention it," he said.

Watching his friend from across the table, Lavi felt a surge of conflicting emotions. He was embarrassed and not at the same time. He wasn't embarrassed for his want (no, _need_) for masturbation materials. What he _was_ embarrassed about was not being able to suck it up enough to ask Tyki personally. But he so wanted pictures. Hot, (mostly) naked pictures. And although he thought he should feel ashamed about wanting to jack off to his boyfriend without telling him, he really didn't. He vaguely wondered if Tyki had done the same, thinking about him. Now _that_ idea made him flush just a little, and he busied himself with taking a chug of his soda.

"You won't mention it doesn't equal you'll help me out!" Lavi whined, pouting across the picnic table at him.

"Help you out with what?" the silver haired young man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pictures! I want pictures of Tyki, that's what I want."

"Ask Tyki," Allen said, waving his hand at him.

"You just said you wouldn't tell him!"

"_I_ won't tell him. But you should just ask him, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to give you some," Allen said as he finished up his lunch and stacked the bento box back on itself.

"I can't ask him," Lavi said and crossed his arms on the picnic table, burying his face in them. His words were muffled as he continued to speak. "I'm sure you have some hot pictures of my boyfriend, Allen. You've known him for, like, forever."

"Look at his Facebook, there are plenty pictures there," Allen complained. He had placed his bento back into his bag and was now pulling a book, notebook and pencil from it. He set it on the table and looked across the table. Lavi had raised his head swiftly to look at him. "Are you telling me that you _still_ aren't friends with your boyfriend on Facebook?"

"I didn't even think about it," the redhead said, scratching the back of his neck. He pulled out his phone and opened up Facebook, searching for his boyfriend. Why hadn't he thought about this before? Why hadn't he thought about all of the things he could learn about Tyki from the internet? He could be so slow sometimes. "There he is," he mumbled, clicking on his boyfriend's profile.

He heard Allen laugh from across the table, but he was no longer paying attention. Tyki's profile picture had him in an incredibly formal and incredibly sexy suit with a top hat. He was wearing a _top hat_. And fuck that looked hot. He tapped '+Add Friend'.

"What's with the top hat?"

"I don't remember, he just really likes that picture," Allen said with a shrug. "It was for some event. He likes to go overboard, you know him."

Lavi nodded as he looked down the feed. Most everything could only be viewed by friends, so there weren't many statuses or pictures that he could actually see. A few friends here and there had posted something on his wall. He wondered how long it would take Tyki to accept his request. And then, why hadn't Tyki added him before this? Had he also forgotten? It _had _been a very busy semester. Or was he not all that active online?

He was surprised when he got the friend request accepted alert several minutes later. He clicked on his boyfriend's name and started to scroll down his profile. "Shouldn't he be teaching?" Lavi muttered, shaking his head. Allen shrugged from across the table and turned back to his book.

"I'm done with class," Tyki said from behind him, causing Lavi to jump and turn around to look at the man. "That's why." He scowled as the tall man slid onto the bench on his right. He forced himself to calm down from his brief panic. Lavi didn't think Tyki did it on purpose, coming up on his blind side. He probably didn't even think about it. The redhead just wished he would stop, or at least announce his presence in some way or another. But he couldn't bring himself to tell him, unsure how he would even react. So instead, he just forced his smile back onto his face and grinned, meeting Tyki's honey-colored gaze.

"You got out early," he commented, leaning to the side to rest his elbow on the table and prop his chin in his hand. "Aren't you the teacher? Shouldn't you be a good example for all the new and impressionable freshmen?"

"Today was review for the test they're having. I let them out early," Tyki said with a small shrug. "And more than half of them are juniors or seniors. You were in there, you're not a freshman."

Lavi stuck his tongue out at him and Tyki leaned close to him, no doubt intent on claiming his tongue as his own. The redhead pulled away from him with a grin, not letting their lips touch.

"Giving them a test so near Halloween, you're heartless," Lavi drawled, finding Tyki's hand under the picnic table and took it, intertwining his fingers with Tyki's. His boyfriend flexed his fingers, tightening them minutely. He then glanced at the time on his phone and looked across the table at Allen. "Hey Sprout, don't you have class at two? It's five till," he remarked, frowning.

Allen's silver head snapped up from his book and snatched up his phone to check the time. His eyes widened and he jumped from his seat, practically throwing his books into his bag. He missed one and it went flying across the table, flipping end over end before it thudded to a halt before Tyki. Wordlessly the tall man picked it up and handed it to the panicked student, who grabbed it quickly and ran from the table.

"He's usually on top of those things," Lavi murmured, watching his friend run to class. And it was on the other side of campus too. Even running, he'd still be a few minutes late.

"He's forgetful, sometimes," Tyki said. "It comes with his…issues." The man stopped talking as Lavi stared intently at him, curious and burning to learn more. But the way the tall man sat told him that he wouldn't get another word from him. "So, love, how are you today?" One long thumb caressed the top of his hand in a gentle, slow arch.

Lavi shrugged. "Fine," he hummed. "Bored."

Tyki chuckled and shifted so that he could face the redhead more easily. "I could make your life more interesting," he replied, but didn't move to untangle his fingers from Lavi's. Instead, he continued to draw small circles with his thumb on his hand. It felt nice. He leaned close and let his nose brush against Lavi's, and the redhead felt several dark locks tickle his cheek.

"No," Lavi replied with a playful glare. "We're on campus."

"I doubt that's stopped you in the past," Tyki said with a smirk but leaned away from his boyfriend in defeat. Lavi's ears burned, because it was true. It hadn't ever really stopped him before.

"Speaking of Halloween," said the redhead, scratching the side of his head absently. "Do you have plans?" He set his hand back onto the top of the picnic table and Tyki let his free hand rest close, fingers just brushing. Tyki could be ridiculously sweet sometimes, even if he was a sex-crazed maniac.

"Card Shark and _Hime_-cut usually throw a Halloween party at their apartment, I can't believe they haven't told you. I'm sure they'll be doing it this year as well," Tyki replied then eyed him with amusement when Lavi let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Have you ever called Kanda that to his face?" he wheezed, trying to imagine the dark haired man's reaction to such a nickname. He had never heard his boyfriend refer to Kanda like that either. "If you do, can I film it?"

"I have, yes," answered Tyki with a small smirk and a shake of his head. "Good times. Allen actually had to hold him back, he nearly jumped me. I think there are pictures on FaceBook." Lavi was sent into another fit of laughter at that image, which he loved by the way. He filed that away for later use if he ever needed it.

"But, Halloween party? Sounds fun. Do they invite a lot of people? Their apartment isn't very big."

"Big enough, they fit in a lot of people and go crazy with the decorations. Well, Allen does."

"Fuck yeah," Lavi affirmed. He stretched out and arched his back. It popped loudly and he let out a content sigh. "We should dress up together."

Tyki's eyebrow rose but he grinned and raised their intertwined fingers and kissed Lavi's hand. "Sure, love."

-o-

Lavi walked across the hall into his bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping down his back. He stretched and flopped down onto the bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He didn't bother putting clothes on. Not yet, at least. And as he reached for his phone, his eyes were drawn to the drawer in the table. The drawer not completely closed since the last time he had rifled through it; the drawer where the two dildos and bottle of lube sat. They had rolled to the front when he shoved the drawer half-closed.

The redhead glanced around, then to his phone, then slowly pulled open the drawer to look at them. They were both made of an opaque, blue plastic or silicone, and gave some when he picked them up. He chewed at the inside of his lip absentmindedly as he thought, then grabbed his tablet. Going to Facebook, he scrolled down his feed until he found a post Tyki had made and went to his profile. He was _sure_ he would be able to find something in the vast amount of pictures (because seriously, this man had way too many photographs) that would tickle his fancy.

Tyki had a surprising amount of photo albums. Lavi slowly scrolled down until his attention was caught by one labeled _Cali Trip part 2: Beach Day 1_. He rolled onto his side and opened the album, letting his eye flick through the photos. There were group photographs with people Lavi had never met. A young girl in a frilly, polka dotted swimsuit. Several more with her sitting on her towel in the shade, making faces at the camera. One where she looked like she was about to throw her ice cream cone at whoever held the camera. Lavi had a sneaking suspicion that it was Tyki.

He almost forgot why exactly he was looking through the photos until he came across one of Tyki stretched out on his towel. His feet were half buried in the gold-white sand, and his arm was thrown over his eyes. More than likely he hadn't even known the photograph had been taken until later. But it showed his entire chest, and the tantalizing, teasing trail of coarse hairs that started at his naval and disappeared under his ridiculous, black and purple butterfly swim trunks.

Lavi swallowed, feeling the first hints of interest down in his gut. He let his gaze roam across the smooth, dark tan chest of his boyfriend, then swiped to the side to the next photo. Suddenly his mouth was very dry, and he felt his cock twitch in excitement.

Tyki was standing knee deep in the ocean, looking out at the waves at someone Lavi couldn't see, and his wet swim trunks clung to his tight, perfect ass. "Lord," Lavi groaned softly, gazing at the small dimples at the base of Tyki's back, the smooth lines of his muscles, the curve of his ass. He was going to have to remember to grab it next time he saw him.

He reached down and pushed his towel away from his half hardened dick and took it in hand. Letting out a soft moan, he started to pump himself deliberately. Tapped the next button and his breath got caught in his throat, hand tightening on his now hard member.

His boyfriend was facing the camera this time, still in the water. And his dick was so obvious it should have been censored. Wet fabric clung tightly to Tyki's body, to his toned thighs and the outline of his cock. Allen was right. Tyki was well endowed, and it only turned Lavi on even more. He surprised himself with the thought, the curiosity, of just how it would feel to have that in his mouth.

He shifted on the bed, letting his body lie flat as he continued to stroke himself.

That was enough, more than enough, for Lavi's imagination, and he let his mind wander, creating scenarios where Tyki was wet and delicious and hard; where Lavi would be allowed, encouraged, to touch and stroke and taste. The redhead's back arched off the bed as he groaned, gripping his shaft more tightly. He kept his eyes closed as he groped around with his free hand for the smaller of the dildos and the lubricant. This was new. This was a little nerve wracking. But it was also hot, very hot. Lavi loved trying new things, even if he was scared.

So he let his dick rest against his stomach, hard and craving attention. Lavi opened his eyes just enough to see what he was doing and popped open the lube. Overly excited or overly nervous, he didn't know, but his hand shook and the lube came out of the bottle a lot faster than he had been expecting. It coated the dildo and his hand, running down his wrist to drip onto his stomach and chest. He didn't care in the slightest.

More lube was better, anyway.

Lavi reached down between his legs, transferring the dildo to his less lubed hand as he did so. Gripping his cock with his slick hand, he let his legs fall open and pressed the tapered tip of the dildo to his ass. His fingers stuttered over his hardened dick.

"Fuck," he panted out as a strong shudder ran through his body at the contact. He jumped away from it slightly then forced himself to lie still and slowly and deliberately relaxed his muscles. Lavi's hand slid over his dick easily in even motions. He took in a deep breath. And as he let it out, he slowly pushed the dildo in past the ring of twitching muscles.

He couldn't help it, Lavi's back arched off the bed at the sensation.

It was a little weird, a little uncomfortable, and a little pleasurable. He was glad for that extra lube, the silicone dildo slid in easier as he pushed in farther in. He could feel every inch of it inside him.

Lavi panted hard, letting his head fall back onto the bed. Hand still on his slightly softened dick, he gathered himself together once more. He peaked out behind his eyelashes and focused on the image still open on his tablet.

"Fuck," he said again, closing his eyes and let his mind wander again.

He allowed himself to imagine. Tyki's hands on him, _in_ him. Lips pressed against his skin. Licking a salty droplet of water from the toned, tanned muscles.

Slowly he started to pump himself, tightening his grip. He pressed the dildo in a little further before pulling it out. He repeated the action, a moan breaking free from his lips as he did so. Letting himself relax even more, accepting the intrusion inside, it was starting to feel better. "Hah. God, yes."

Stroking his cock harder and faster now, he set a slower, more gentle pace with the dildo. He could feel it, the pleasure building up within him.

As he pushed the dildo back inside him, it brushed something that caused a strong shock of pleasure to travel up his spine. His toes curled against the blankets as he pressed against his prostate again, unable to believe just how it felt. It felt _amazing_.

Lavi's stomach was a tight mess of muscles, his mouth hung open as he remembered with difficulty to breath. It was building, he was definitely close. The jerks of his dick were fast and hard as he abused the sensitive skin, drawing himself closer to the edge. With shallow thrusts of the dildo he tried to hit his prostate each time. His accuracy was dropping quickly as he got closer and closer to losing himself.

"Oh fucking hell," Lavi moaned out loudly to the empty room. "Oh _fuck_!"

His back arched upwards, feet pressing hard into the bed and hips jerking upwards as he came hard. Ropes of thick cum splattered his body and coated his hand as he climaxed.

Finally Lavi collapsed back onto the bed, hands dropping onto the blankets. He panted, chest rising hard and fast. "Well fuck," he said as he stared up at the ceiling, eye only half focused. He hadn't cum that hard in _years_. Numbly he groped around and slowly pulled the still slick dildo from himself and dropped it onto the bed. He let out a soft sigh.

He looked down at himself. "I'm gonna need another shower," he muttered as he looked at the white splattering his stomach and chest, and the way his now softening cock and ass was slick with lubricant. His head flopped back onto the blankets. "But definitely worth it."


End file.
